Running
by Anna30151
Summary: Rating for language. Anna is a run away, has been for 3 years. But her step dad is STILL after her. But with a little help from the team can she over come him? And whats this.... HIEI LIKES HER! (I stuck at sums read please)
1. Anna

Running

By: Anna30151

Me: Hi!! Thanks for reading my story!!

Hiei: Hn why people would read your story's is be on me.

Me:-- Will someone did the disclaimer?

Kurama: She doesn't own Yu Yu Haskusho.

Hiei: Thank god.

Kurama: If she did she wouldn't be writing this. But she does own Anna so don't steal her.

Me: Thank you Kurama!!

Kurama: You're welcome!! ï

Hiei: Bakas...

Me: Hiei did you read who this story is about?

Hiei: Yes your person Anna.

Me: But did you read who falls in love with her?

Hiei: No......

Me: Well you should read it.

Hiei: /reads it/

Kurama: You are so dead when he finishes reading that.

Me: I know!! ï

Hiei: YOU BAKA!!!!!!!

Me: If you keep calling me that I will make a lemon chap. ( I won't people who didn't want a lemon chap this is PG so I don't want to and I can't. I just said that because I don't want Hiei to kill me)

Hiei: You wouldn't dare!!

Me: I would.

Kurama: Can we PLEASE get on with the story?!

Me: Ok!!!

Me: This will be in Anna's POV and in readers POV and some other POV so I will say whose POV it is. Sometimes when it is in Anna's POV it will be like she is writhing something and sometimes it won't.

/Anna thinking/

(Me saying something)

#Someone thinking#

Running, running all I ever do is run, am getting tried of it. Hi my name is Anna and am a run away.

I don't know why they care that I ran away in fact I don't think they ever wanted me. My step father would beat me and when he looked at me he looked like he wanted to kill me. He would always punch, kick, and throw things at me like beer cans, things like that.

But he would never kill me. I don't know why...... My mom would always yell mad things about me like am bad things about me like: am a stupid ugly person things like that.

When ever my step dad beat me /my mom always like to watch but she would never get involve in the beating/ he would always keep beating me with ever he had at the time, He would keep doing it over and over again. But when there was just one more beating from killing me. He would stop. And then they would leave me to take care of myself.

So that's the story of my life............ now back to the present: Am in the park this has been my home for 3 years and my step dad is STILL looking for me. Sometimes he would come alone sometimes he would come with friends. But he'll never catch me now. Now I can climb a tree so fast and so silently that I can go right past him, and he doesn't know. I can now run like a deer: fast and silence. I can also jump from tree branch to tree branch. I have a lot of animal friends now. Most of them are bats, snakes, and ravens. I can now talk like a snake, bat, and raven. It comes in handy when I need help; I just call an alarm call in snake, raven, and so on what ever fits the need at the time. And when I call animals come to my side. But step father is close so I have to go. And did I say that my hearing has gotten better? Well it has.

Anna

So how was it?


	2. A short meeting

Running

By: Anna30151

Me: Hi again!!

Hiei: Your back?!

Me: Yep!!

Hiei: Oh no...

Me: Am so happy!! I got 2 new reviews!!! Thanks: Starfall88 and Snowfire the Kitsune!!! Am so happy!! :) Oh and Hiei can you do the disclaimer?

Hiei: She doesn't own Yu Yu Haskusho...... thank god.

Me: On with the story!!

Anna's POV

Okay I just got away from my step dad, he was VERY mad today. Today he had chains, ropes, the whole ten yards. I thought that he was going to get me today. But thank god that the snakes helped me or I would have died.

Anna

Readers POV

Why do Koenma's jobs have to be so hard!?! Asked Yusuke We been looking for this girl for 5 HOURS!!!!! And now we have to camp in the park?! Yelled Yusuke Hn fool. You should know that looking for one girl in a big park, it would be hard. Hiei said Yusuke glared at Hiei Well why haven't you found her yet with you jagon yet, Hiei?!! Yusuke asked Hn well... Yusuke, Hiei this is not a time to fight. We should been looking a place to camp. Kurama said Yea I'm tired!! Said Kuwabaka (sorry I just don't like him.)

Right here is a good place to camp. Kurama said before they started fighting again. Good am tired! Kuwabara said Hn, Baka Hiei said Say what shrimp? Yelled Kuwabara What now you can't hear? Asked Hiei Why you little...... Then a girl ran into the clearing.

Comment!!


	3. The Battle

**Running**

**By: Anna30151**

**Me: Hi!!! Ok people I am trying to put in longer chaps, so PLEASE stop saying that.**

**Brittany: Hi!!! (She's a friend of mine)**

**Me: What are you doing here?**

**Brittany: Is Hiei here?**

**Me: One Minute:: goes off to find Hiei after 1 minute shouting is in the background::**

**Me: Ok am back!!**

**Hiei: What did you want again?**

**Me: My friend wanted to see you!!**

**Brittany: Hi!!!**

**Hiei: What do you what baka onna?**

**Brittany: Hey!!! Why don't you call Anna that she's the one writing the story!!!**

**Hiei: ......... Because if I did she would put in a lemon scene.**

**Brittany: Ok what ever............ wait a minute...... Anna would you come over here for a minute.**

**Me: Ok.........**

**Brittany: :talking to Anna:**

**Me: ::blushing:: I DO NOT!!!!!**

**Brittany: Then why are you blushing?**

**Hiei: Why is she blushing?**

**Brittany:Evil smile:: Hiei do you like Anna?**

**Hiei: NO!!! ::blushing::**

**Brittany: Ok if you say so.........Anna doesn't own Yu Yu Haskusho......But she does like Hiei!! And guess what!!?? Hiei likes her!!!****  
  
Me and Hiei: WE DO NOT!!!! Brittany: Then why did Anna use her name?**

**Me:.........**

**Me: Well you read the story and I'll kill Brittany.**

**Brittany: ::running for her life::**

**Me: Hey!! Get back here!!!**

**/Anna thinking/**

**(Me saying something)**

**#someone thinking something#**

**Reader's POV**

**Everyone stared at each other for a little bit. The girl recover first. She began to run in the opposite way. "Wasn't that the girl that we were purpose to bring to Koenma?" asked Kuwabara "Let's get her!!" Yelled Yusuke.**

**Anna POV**

**/Got to keep running I don't want those boys to find me. / "Hello little one" /Shoot!!/ Then just like that, they had ropes on me.**

**Reader's POV **

**The boys ran into the clearing just in time to see the girl that there where suppose to get to koenma, get attacked by some men with ropes. "Hey let her go!" Yelled Yusuke**

**Anna's POV **

"**So you'll made some friends, I'll fix that" My step dad said to me. "What do you want with her?" Asked a boy with black hair" I want her because she is my daughter, shouldn't a man have his own daughter?" asked my step dad "You're her dad?" asked a red haired boy "Why yes I am" said my step father "You are not my father." I say talking for the first time "Why you little......" **

"**You are my STEP father nothing more" I say He look like he was going to kill me and I didn't dough that he wouldn't. "Please can you help me" I say looking to a black haired boy that I thought was the leader. He looked surprise for a minute. "Ok" He said "You are not taking her!!!" My step dad yelled As I turned to look at him I grasped he was turning into.........(Should I stop it hear? Hiei: No you shouldn't Ok!! If you don't want me to Hiei-chan!! Hiei: Brushing.) A monster and his men were to. Ok they looked like one word UGLY they had blue skin 3 horns and a long tail. They also had fangs. "This should be easy!!" Yelled the leader and then the fight begin. It was cool but then it was scary.**

**The leader put his hand into a shape of a gun, at first I thought this was stupid how can you fight like that, but then he say something I think he said 'Spirit gun' or something like that but back to the point a blue glow was coming out of his finger and then it flew out of his finger. It was cool a blue circle thing coming to a few men things they died the second the blue thing hit them. I clapped for him. He look surprised but then he took a bow then went back to fighting.**

**Then an ugly Elvis looking boy had an orange sword, and was running and swinging wildly. Not a very good thing to do in a fight but he did kill some blue things but not a whole lot.**

**Then the red hair boy had a whip with thorns on it. To me it looks like a rose whip but I could be wrong. Last but not lest there was a boy that had hair that was spiked hair. And red eyes. He had a sword and was moving very fast. He was using katana (japanese sword.) And he was very good at it. **

****


	4. The Book

Running

By: Anna30151

Me: I don't own Yu Yu Haskusho.

Hiei: What's with the sad mood?

Me: I just feel like being happy.

Me: I can do that right?

Hiei: Yes......

Me: To the story.

/Anna thinking something/

(Me saying something)

#Someone thinking something#

He was killing each......thing fast and to point. Then I remenber something about a demon named "Liei" or something like that in a book I read before. Just then a blue thing came up beside me; I turned just as he was about to an attack me. The leader shot one of his blue circle things at it, and it died. Then he and his team ran over to me, cause more blue things were coming in my diction. The leader told me to run; I nodded again and ran away, leaving the battle be hide me.

I was running to the city. When I got there I went to a small library. I know the owner there. Her name is Cho she is very nice to me when I get a injure I always go to her and she takes care of me and lets me stay a few nights.

I ran inside. Cho looked up at me. "Haven't seen you in a while," "What's wrong?" She asks me. "Nothing just wanted to get a book before sun comes up." I say. She gave me a look that said "I know your lying" But said nothing. I walked to the back of the shop were all the old books are. And starting looking.

After about 5 minutes I found it.

It was an old hard coved book. It had the words 'Book of Demons' On the front in faded gold letters.

I went to the front of the store were the reading part is. And opened the book dust flew into my face, but I ignored it. I started reading. At first I would read a few lines then skip to the next page.

Then I stopped at a demon named 'Hiei' I began reading his story (am not putting in the whole story of his life so if you don't know it to bad for you.) I finish reading the story. I thought it was a sad story. It also had a picture of he's demon form and he's human form. His demon form didn't interest me but when I saw the human form I gasped.

It was the same boy from the park that had the katana. I began to look for the other boys. Maybe all of them were demons. As I looked I found what kind of demon my step dad was. (This is the book talking or me reading it whatever you like.)

Demon: Letes

A lete is one of the weakest demon around they began to to human world because most demons couldn't get them there.

They began to go to human world about 100 years ago because they could not live in the demon world or they would die because other demons like to kill them, or use them as target practice.

"How sad is that?" I asked my self. I mean come on they didn't even put up a fight. I began looking for the boys in the park again. I saw a demon named 'Youko' I didn't know why but I wanted to read he's story. (Again am not going to put in the whole story.) As I looked at the picture again as with Hiei. The demon form didn't interest me but when I saw the human picture. I stared. It was the boy that had the whip. The book said his name is Youko Kurama or just Kurama for short.

I looked for the other boys but didn't find them. "I guess their humans." I say. One other demon did interest me though. A demon named Anna the same name as me!!! I began to read her story.

Name: Anna

Demon Type: Fire and Ice

How old: Unknown

Family: Unknown

Little is known about Anna besides that she is the forbidden one. Like the forbidden child she is a fire and ice. But an out cast. Both fire and ice demons didn't want her so the through her away.

/Well nice story/ I think. I go to put the book back. Cho stops me. "Do you like the book?" She asks. "I love the book!!" I answer. She nodes "If you want to can keep it." She says. "But I couldn't not with out paying" I say. "No one look at that book." She says. "People now days don't like the idea of magic it does my heart good to know that someone stills reads about the unknown." She says. "Thank you." I say. Cho nods "You must now go back to your friends." She says. I nod. Then am off again, running back to the park, back to my home.

Reader's POV

"Well that's that." Says Yusuke "So how are we going to find the girl?" Kuwabara asked. "Shoot I forgot about that!!!!" Yelled Yusuke.

Anna POV

"You don't have to yell am right here." I say. They all turn in surprise. Hiei Hned and jumped up into a tree. "What is the name of the people that killed my step father?" I ask as I look at the bodies. "Am Yusuke." said the leader. "Am Kurama and the one up in the tree is Hiei." Says the red head. "And am Kazama Kuwabara" the ugly boy says as he takes my hands. Then the park went in an up roar. "You shouldn't have done that." I say. Bats,snakes,foxs,rats,ravens a lot of the parks animals. came into the clearing and attacked Kuwabara. I laugh. Then after a few minutes I start to caw to tell them to stop. They retreated but not before giving Kuwabara a last peck or bite.

"Sorry but the animals here don't like people they don't know." I say to them. "How many animal friends do you have?" Asked Yusuke looking at the bruise up Kuwabara. "Hn why do want to know?" I asked. "I just wanted to know." Said Yusuke. "Hn" I say. "Man you're as bad as Hiei." Said Yusuke.

"Kurama would you be Youko the legendary bandit?" I asked him. "Yes but how did you......" "Know?" I ask. "Yes." He said. "I have my ways." I say. Then Hiei jumped down from the tree, and put his katana up to my throat. "How did you know?" He asked me. "So you are Hiei the forbidden child." It was more of a statement than a question. That's when he put his katana up to my trout "How did you know that?" He asked me. "Book..." I answered. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, he was digging though my backpack that I always ALWAYS have with me. "Hiei" I said as calmly as I could. "If you don't quit going though my backpack I well tell someone something that you REALLY don't want her to know." I said. He looked at me like he wanted to kill me. "You wouldn't dare..." He started to say. Yusuke was laughing Kurama was holding in his laughter. And Kuwabara was standing there looking stuiped (as always)

"Care to try?" I asked him. "Hn" He answered as he jumped into a tree. "By the way I don't think that we ever got your name." Kurama said. "Anna" I answered. "Were are you guys going, cause the last time I checked people don't come into the park for a camping trip." I say. "We think that you are a......" Kuwabara started before Yusuke hit him. "That hurt!!!!" Yelled Kuwabara. "Why did the animals attack Kuwabara?" Asked Kurama. "Because those animals are my only friends and they don't like it when people touch me." I say. "Oh..." Kurama said. "So were you guys going?" I asked. "Genkai's..." Kurama started. "Ohhh!!! You must be the group that she is always talks about!!" I say. "You know that old hag?" Yusuke asked. I slapped him......hard. "You shouldn't call Genkai that Yusuke, or not in front of me you shouldn't." I say. "Ow!!!!" Yusuke yelled. "Well if you want I can take you up to Genkai's." I say. "That would be nice." Said Kurama. "Ok let's go!!" I yell.

**Please read!!!**

Comment!!! And can you guys help me? Am doing a test at school and I get a lot of points so will you help me? All you have to do is when you comment you just put in who you like better: Kurama or Hiei Thanks!!!


End file.
